


A (semi) Casual Conversation of Christmas Ornaments

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Decorations, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Virgil's diabetes is mentioned in one line but it's in that AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Logan could admit that their Christmas tree was quite busy. With Patton’s cats, Virgil’s skulls, Roman’s musical and Disney related ones, and his own science ones. But no matter how much he complained about the ornaments, he loved them all, even those freaking cats.Or.Patton’s cats glow and none of the others are happy with this. And, for the love of god, there will be no mentions of Remus’s other set of ornaments.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Kudos: 22





	A (semi) Casual Conversation of Christmas Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> TW: A Drug Joke/Mention (it’s subtle but definitely there)  
> If this will trigger you then please don’t read.

“As much as I love big Christmas trees,” Virgil said from where they were now laying on the couch. “They take forever to decorate.” 

“I know,” Roman said from where he was sitting with Virgil’s feet in his lap. “One of these years, we need to buy one of those tiny cute trees and use that instead. 

Logan, who sat on the other couch with Patton, looked around the living room. The Christmas tree which they had bought and set up yesterday was placed in front of the window and now fully decorated. It was a mix of random ornaments, ornaments that came in sets, and matching ones. The tree also had silver tinsel, multi-color lights, and a cute dog-shaped angel topper. 

The coffee table which held the advent calendar houses along every day objects the remote, their phones, and cups. In the middle of the room was one last tote that was partially filled with tinsel. Which would be placed around the doorways in the house and some outdoor lights that go on the porch railings outside. 

“It looks festive though,” He said, as he looked over to Roman. “Also, if we had a smaller tree, we couldn’t have all the ornaments on it.” 

“Well, I vote Patton’s cats off the tree,” Virgil said, and Logan kinda agreed. Every year Patton managed to stuff all of his cat stuffed animals into gaps in the tree. It sounded cute in theory but at night when the room was dark but the kitchen light was on, the eyes looked like they were glowing which after all these years still creeped them all out. 

“I second that.” 

“But they're so cute, Ro.” 

“They have a point, Pat,” Logan felt Patton’s feet gently hit his thigh in what he deemed protest, “It’s something about the eyes at night.” 

“I know. But look at their eyes now.” Logan watched as Patton pointed towards the ginger and white patterned cat, “They’re just begging to stay there.” 

“Are they though? ‘Cause I don’t hear them. Do you Princey?”

“I don’t think so,” Roman said, “But who knows, maybe it’s a Patton thing.” 

“Well, Vi gets their weird skulls on there.” 

“Excuse you, the skulls look amazing right next to that Hamilton ornament.” The theater and Disney ornaments to appease Roman’s need to make everything Disney related. “You know, totally fits the ending.” 

“Hey!” 

“We all know it’s true Princey. What is it? Oh yeah, seventeen seventy-six.” 

“How come no one’s talking about Logan’s weird ornaments?” 

“His weird sciencey ones actually look cool, for some reason.” Logan didn’t know if this was a compliment about his ornaments or some type of loving insult. “Unlike that weird Mickey one thank you very much.”

“Hey, I wasn’t very good at clay when I was twelve!” 

“Dude, I could do better if I was high.” 

“High or high?” It took a second for Logan to get the joke that Roman was making, and oh my god, Patton should be the only one making jokes. 

“Does it matter?” 

“True.” 

“Well, now that we’re done that those references,” Patton said, but was giggling nonetheless, “Can we all agree that the ornaments Remus made are the best?”

Logan knew he certainly could. Years ago Remus had made some ornaments out of clay that were little statues of the four of them, along with him, Janus, Remy, and Emile. Even though they were chipping in some places from wear and tear, they were still some of the most sentimental ornaments they had and always made their way onto the tree. 

“Well, that’s obvious Pat.” Roman said, “However, those other ornaments. Oh, god I don’t want to even think about it.” Logan could swear that Roman shivered at just the mention of those ornaments. 

“Princey, I thought we all agreed, that we’ll never speak of those things, ever again.” 

“Ah, yes. The-Ornaments-That-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Decorating”. 
> 
> This is really short which sucks but I just didn’t know what to write and the plot kinda fizzled out. However, a lot of this was dialogue which is hard for me to write and make it sound realistic (cause god knows I can’t do social clues), which at least gave me some practice.


End file.
